


Golden moon

by narutoandsasukearecanon



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Naruto x Sasuke - Freeform, SasuNaru - Freeform, Valentines, sasukexnaruto - Freeform, sns valentines, valentines 2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutoandsasukearecanon/pseuds/narutoandsasukearecanon
Summary: Short one shot SNS for valentines <3Sakura has always annoyed Naruto on Valantines and set him up with Questionable dates. Naruto agrees to go on a date, where he mets someone who reminds him of the angels, the moon and perfection. Funny turn of events, the man he mets, isnt his date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pre warning: Sasunarusasu paring, please dont read if you dont like them.  
> -Happy valentines everyone
> 
> Enjoy a valentines times sns one shot <3  
> If people like this alot I may continue the series, but so far it will only be a one shot.

The sun was shining harshly on Naruto’s asleep body, it threatened the young adult to leave a bright red mark if he didn’t wake up in 20 minutes. Naruto’s eyes fluttered open, squinting at the beaming ray of sun. His alarm started ringing violently, refusing to simmer down until it was turned off.

Naruto let out a disgruntled sigh, unwilling to wake up. He reached for his phone and quickly turned off the alarm, greeting the morning with massive distaste.  If mornings weren’t already Naruto’s cup of tea, today was probably his most hated day, making getting up in the morning a colossal struggle for Naruto.

He wished he could sleep throughout the entirety off today, this day, this date. It was not one that Naruto had ever befriended. Naruto was jerked out of bed with a text message. Knowing who it would be Naruto questioned to answer or not.

Two seconds later, another text came through. Naruto grumbled under his breath as he pushed himself off the bed to pick up his phone and head to the bathroom. As he washed his face and brushed his teeth his phone began to buzz again. “For Christ sake, every year.” Knowing the phone wouldn’t shut up if he didn’t answer it, he decided it was time to answer his text, even though he knew it had been Sakura the whole time.

Naruto opened the messages and was greeted with the same old annoying Sakura. The same messages he always got on this day. **_Naruto. Its Valentine’s day- Why are you ignoring me? -I know you get all sad and gloomy on Valentines, because you are a lonely sucker. -I found you a date, give him a chance. I know since coming out, you have become a hermit crab, actually go talk to some guys, I promise they won’t bite ;) or they might._**

Naruto hated when Sakura intervened in his love life, he decided to not date after breaking up with Hinata because he just hadn’t found anyone that barely sparked his interest. Everyone seemed the same, only wanting one thing. All the guys Naruto was made to go on dates with where bland, soul sucking people. Either only after Naruto’s success, or flirtatiously trying way too hard to get into his pants.

Naruto always had severe commitment issues, it took him so long to call it quits with Hinata, even though he knew he was gay. But she was the first person to actually stay with him longer than 6 months, everyone else didn’t last 2 weeks.

Naruto let out an annoyed sigh and clicked the dial tone. “Naruto! How is my main man! So, date tonight?” “No Sakura, I’m not doing it. Every year it’s the same. I major disappointment and waste of my time.” “Oh, come on Naruto. Please. I promise I actually met this guy, he reminds me of you a little bit.” “What’s his name?” “Garra.” “Sakura, I swear. If this turns out to be a dud, I will stab you, and also take away your friend privileges.” “Oh no! Not the keys to your apartment. How will I live? Actually, take that back, you have a massive TV, and a great view.” Naruto let out a small chuckle. Sakura loved to meddle in his life but he couldn’t imagine a life without her.

“Sakura, last chance. I refuse to try you’re flimsily dating schemes if this one doesn’t pan out longer than a month.” “A MOUNTH?” “Hey you know I want commitment, I would assume you would put that on the list when choosing these… oh, so eligible bachelors for me.” “Tch, well, I mean he seemed right up your alley bu-“ “Ahhhh, I don’t want excuses my sweet Sakura, this date has your key privileges to my apartment at stake, I hope his a good one.” “Tch, well now so do I. I was still have 1 season left to watch of my TV series on that glorious TV.” “We shall see, any ways I have to go, we still on for lunch tomorrow?” “Yer we are, normal spot?” “Yep!” “Ille send you a text with the info for Garra’s date tonight. Oh, and dress nice slacker boy, this guy actually has a high paying job, not like the scum you always tend to pick up from the bars.” “Hey what can I say, I have a thing for bad boys.” “Tch, which always drives my head in. Anyways ciao Naruto, I’m off to my date.” “Good luck!”

Naruto hanged up the phone and looked into the bathroom mirror, realizing he had a lot of work to do to make himself presentable for this date. He let out a deep sigh of annoyance. “Every year, I have to kill Sakura as soon as I get my hands on her skinny neck.” Naruto started humming a calming song as he progressed to turn on his bathroom and set up some music on his speakers.

-

Naruto stepped outside the shower dripping water all over his white tiles whilst attempting to dry his soaking hair. Naruto bushed away his hair and went to pick up his phone to see that Sakura had sent a long list of information with a colossal of winky faces at the end. Naruto wished this time it was worth it.

He stepped outside his bathroom and went inside his walk-in wardrobe to see what he could wear. He decided on tight black skinny jeans that squeezed in exactly the right places.  He joined his denim jeans with a light orangey crème top that hung loosely, doing nothing what so ever to highlight the abs that lied below. Naruto was a huge fitness enthusiast, it was his designer shoe idea which sky rocketed his life into the millionaire he was today.

He never let the money get to his head, but he sure as hell had noticed that basically every one he met after his success treated him with differently. Each person desperately seeking his formula to success. He had yet found anyone he trusted, let alone feel a connection towards them. Sakura was stupid enough to always mention to these dates she set up that Naruto was hugely successful, which made every date the same as the next. Either the conversation was so bland and everything was about money, business and the economy or the person was obviously trying too hard to flirt with him.

Naruto was only discovered as an entrepreneur 2 years ago so his face was still unknown. This gave him a lot of freedom to go out and not run into trouble, most of the people he ended up sleeping with tended to be guys from bars or clubs. Each one had no interest in Naruto or they seriously lacked any form of charisma. All of them seemed quite dead in the head, with no one so far sparking interest in Naruto’s longing heart.

Naruto was busy enough with his work that he didn’t have much time to get out there and find a decent human being to date, so the only person who constantly reminded him that he was lonely as hell was Sakura. She persistently found him a Valentines date, though they all turned out to be serious duds.

-

Naruto closed his laptop after sending off some important emails, he looked at the clock and saw he had 40 minutes till he needed to meet this stranger at a bar down town.  By the looks of his search on google, the bar seemed high end. Which only meant his date was also a businessman. Naruto let out an annoyed grumble. Each businessman had nothing but boring stuff on their mind. Naruto nearly feel asleep on his last set up date with another businessman. He wasn’t looking forward to the small talk about money and investment and blah blah blah.

Naruto reluctantly took his coat out and a creamed silk scarf, before grabbing his keys to go outside he made sure he had his phone in his pocket and wallet in his coat.

-

Naruto stepped out of the elevator from his apartment floor, were he was greeted with friendly ways from the staff and an open door to the street by the doorman. “Date tonight Naruto?” “Unfortunately.” “Not looking forward to it?” “No, it’s another businessman Sakura set me up with, so no, I am not looking forward to two hours of money talk.” The doorman chuckled lightly and patted Naruto’s shoulder lightly “well at least she’s trying.” “Yer, I know, anyways go back inside you’ll freeze to death out here.” “Okay, okay. See you later Naruto, try to have fun.” Naruto sent off a friendly wave as he opened up the car that waited for him. Before he knew it he was staring at a glistening bar from his car window seat.

-

“Naruto sir, when would you like me to pick you up?” “Oh, Shika, there is no need. I will call a cab, I know it’s your special day with Temari.” Naruto winked at his driver Shikamaru and nagged him playfully. “Naruto, only if you’re sure. I told Temari we could do a special night a different day!” “Heck no! Go enjoy yourself buddy, thanks for driving me. Now go and seduce your lady.” Naruto beamed a cheeky smile and Shikamaru knew this wasn’t a conversation he was going to win. He thanked Naruto and drove off into the mess of traffic.

Naruto looked back at the bar which was equipped with several security guards and golden stair cases. Naruto could see the bar had several gold chandeliers with velvet seats for a relaxing and luxurious experience.

Naruto questioned what kind of bar this was, he hadn’t been to a bar this fancy in years, last time it was for a formal meeting with one of his future investors. Naruto felt strongly out of place, even though he lived in this world of high end fashion and business he never did seem to mix well with the crowd.

Naruto stepped forward toward the stairs and gradually made it up the golden tower to be greeted by a friendly staff at the door, who held a golden list. “God afternoon sir, may I ask your name to see if we have you on the list.” “Oh sure, its Naruto Uzumaki.” The staff found Naruto’s named and allowed him entry into the dazingly bar, which seemed more like a golden palace to him.

“Sir Uzumaki, I see you will be accompanied by another man named Garra, he unfortunately has yet to arrive. If you would like to follow me I will get you seated in the bar area, were you are welcome to pick from our finest wines or champagnes and snack on our complimentary hors d'oeuvres until his arrival.” Naruto was shocked with the level of service this place acquired, he wouldn’t even want to start imagining the starting prices to the champagnes, but he sure would remember the end bill if his date turned out to be boring-ville and make Sakura pay him off for life. “Thank you very much, madam.”

Naruto took a seat on one of the bar stools, with was covered in a soft red fabric. He immediately brought out his phone to tell Sakura that his date was already late and that she should prepare to send him her life savings on how much this night was going to cost him. Before he could finish the message, he noticed someone directly in front of him, behind the other end of the counter.

What Naruto felt at that moment was something indescribable, a feeling of pure wonderment. He was frozen in time and space; his heart had completely stopped and he felt his mind going hazy. “Good afternoon Mr. Uzumaki, my name is Sasuke Uchiha. I will be your host this evening and will be providing all your services from now on. Here at the Golden palace bar we have at least 1 permanent staff with each group, couple or single which walks in so that you will have constant and professional service throughout the evening. If you wish to order from our menu, please don’t hesitate to ask. If not, I will be here when needed.”

Naruto felt like this moment with Sasuke lasted for an eternity, he couldn’t stop looking at the man. He seemed like a god, especially with the golden bar features sparking and glistening around him. His skin was porcelain, his eyes deep black which showed years of history behind them, he seemed like a statue, something unreal or untouchable.

“Uh sorry I don’t usually come to these types of places; do you have a preferred choice of wine to start me off?” Naruto had no idea what he was saying, he sounded like a confused robot unsure what human emotions were. His voice seemed off and his whole body swayed in confusion. “Absolutely Mr. Uzumaki I will grab the house wine, one of the best wines in the world, it will be a great starter for you.”

As Sasuke walked away to grab the wine Naruto regained consciences. He had never met a man so beautiful in his life, he would dare say he just feel in love in an instance.  Naruto’s mind dazed off towards Sasuke until he was jerked back into reality when his phone buzzed aggressively in his pocket. His illusion of taking his host and running away with him bridal style out of this place and back to his was shortly broken by the phones buzzing.

He saw the message was from an unknown number and Naruto curiously opened it. **_Hey Naruto, this is your date Garra, Sakura gave me your number. I know this sounds bad, but I’m running late. I’m so sorry. I got caught up with work, as you are familiar with. I will be there in 30 minutes._** Naruto looked at his phone with a huge gleam, the more time Garra takes the more he can drool over his host. **_Take your time, the service here is amazing, so I am being well taken care off._**

“Ahem.” Naruto looked up to see a beaming Sasuke, he lowered the glass of wine to Naruto with utter precision and elegance. “Here you are sir, I hope you enjoy its fine texture.” Naruto took a sip of the wine and was hit with a perfect mix of grapes, roasted nuts and cherries. It went down delightfully, leaving a fresh and fruity taste on the pallet. “Wow this is amazing, I’m not much of a wine drinker, but I must admit this is beautiful.” Sasuke let out a small chuckle “I’m glad.”

Naruto stared at Sasuke wondering what this man would be like outside of work, he craved to know everything about Sasuke. “Mr. Uzumaki, I will adjourn to the kitchen to receive your hors d'oeuvres, I shall only be a few moments.” Naruto felt empty when Sasuke’s presence at vanish, he was completely intoxicated by this man’s energy, his angelic nature and hypnotizing smile. Naruto craved for more, he hadn’t felt like this ever in his life. One look into his dark black eyes and Naruto could sense Sasuke held an ocean within them and Naruto had only seen a tear drops worth. He wanted to know what lay behind that wall of professionalism, elegance and peritonism that Sasuke had currently laid out in front of Naruto.

Sasuke returned with a steaming plate of hors d'oeuvres, full of rich colour and taste. As much as Naruto was melting with how delicious the flavour was in his mouth, he craved to find out more from Sasuke.

“So Sasuke, am I allowed to talk to you, seeming as my date is late?” “Of course, Mr. Uzumaki.” “Okay first don’t call me that ever again, hahaha. Just call me Naruto.” “Of course, Naruto.” Naruto’s heart felt like an arrow had just raced through his heart. His name has never sounded so beautiful, he wished to hear nothing but his name coming from those lips for hours. “So Sasuke, what do you do. Besides work at this fancy joint?” “I am a student at an IVY league school here in the city.” “Oh wow, so smart huh? I kind of got those vibes from you.” “Hm.”

“You know you more thank welcome to ask me anything, I feel like I’m a stalker if I’m the one asking all the questions.” Naruto took a sip of his wine, feeling his pallet being cleansed from the rich taste of hors d'oeuvres. “If you wish Naruto. I’m not used to asking costumers details, if you feel like I am-““Relax man, I am properly the chilliest guy you will ever have to deal with in this fancy place, there is no need to be so polite around me.” Sasuke had a questioning glare, unsure how to respond or move his body in a ‘relaxing manner’. “Hahah, you really aren’t used to letting loose.” “No, I’m not unfortunately.”

After Sasuke refilled Naruto’s glass of wine, Sasuke began to speak in an insecure tone. “So… Naruto, what do you do, besides go on dates on Valentines?” Naruto was confused if he should tell Sasuke who he was and what he did, or to stay quiet. “Oh, nothing much, I work in a sports shop. My date is super fancy and rich so he dragged me here.” “He?” “Yer, Im gay. Does that bother you.” “Absolutely not Mr. Uzumaki! Im sorry if it seemed that way.” “Relax, it’s okay.”

Naruto loved how flustered Sasuke had gotten from that statement and he wished to pull every emotion out of the man. Everything he did amazed Naruto, he felt like every move he made was as hypnotizing as the next. His heart grew louder and louder with each subtle chuckle and smile Sasuke allowed to surface.

“Yer, for some reason I tend to attract the wrong sort of guys, so my friend set me up with this fancy business man who set this whole date up.” “Does your differences in careers not bother you?” Naruto thought about this literally, he knew this man was from a very successful starter company which concentrate on the stock market. A world Naruto had extreme distaste for. “Well money isn’t the issue, it’s just we are from different worlds, you know?” Sasuke nodded politely and went to refill Naruto’s glass of wine.

“Naruto, I hope your date goes well tonight, you seem lovely and defiantly different than a lot of the people who come in here.” Naruto jaw hurt from how wide he smiled, this man, Sasuke, was something different. Naruto had never felt so determined to have someone, to know them inside and out. But he surely found his target, someone unforgettable. “Thank you Sasuke. Question how old are you?” “Im 21, yourself?” “21 as well, Haha, small world”.

-

Naruto was so entranced in his conversation with Sasuke that he nearly forgot the real reason he was at this bar. He was shortly reminded when he was tapped on the shoulder. “Hi Naruto, sorry I’m late.” Naruto turned around to be greeted by a rather attractive man, nothing compared to Sasuke. He seemed like he had layer of fakeness around him, covering him like sand. He knew this man had a hardened business shell just by the look of his uniform and that the next hour or so was going to be full of money talk. “Oh hey, um its fine, don’t worry about it, Sasuke our host was keeping me quite entertained.

-

2 hours had past and Naruto felt like his energy had been sucked out of him, he never was a big fan when it came to money. He felt like money blinded you from the real things in life, like joy and gratitude. A lot of the businessman he met had been simular, Garra seemed kinder than many of the dates he had, but he still carried on with work and investments. Naruto didn’t know if he was allowing his perspective on Garra to be blurred by the fact that he wasn’t Sasuke.

After meeting an angel nothing could compare. As desert was taken away by Sasuke and other friendly staff members, Naruto decided to call it a night, using work in the morning as an excuse to head home. Both men fought to pay the bill, but in the end in was Naruto who turned out to be successful, which he instantly regretted when he saw the check for 7500 dollars.

-

Naruto thanked Garra for the night and sent him off in a taxi whilst he waited for a taxi to be sent for him. As he waved Garra off he looked back to the bar which was slowly finishing off with their last customers. Naruto ran back to the door to be greeted with the same friendly staff which aided him in.

“Mr. Uzumaki, did you leave something?” “Uh no, I was just wondering, if Sasuke was still in there. I just wanted to thank him for being such a good host.” “Oh, I’m sorry Mr. Uzumaki, he has left already, you and Garra were his last costumers assigned to him. I’m very sorry, I will let him know next time.” Naruto felt his heart sink drastically wanting to see Sasuke at least one more time before he disappeared into a dream. “Thank you, madam. May I ask you a question?” “Certainly.” “Can you request for a particular host when you book with this bar?” “Yes, you may, it’s part of the experience, if you enjoyed your host you can reserve them for the evening and every other time you come in. Because we have such high demands, the minimum amount for the evening is 5000, but if you wish to reserve him you may have to pay additional fees so that other costumers which also request him are outbid by you.” “Wow, sounds complex. Does Sasuke have a lot of costumers coming in for him?” “Yes, he is one of our best host, with the most expensive evening rates, everyone who tries to reserve him gets outbid by a gentleman named Orochimaru who ends up paying around 10,000- 15,000 to reserve him. I believe Mr. Orchimaru is out of the town for the moment so Sasuke had a free slot available and that’s why you got him for tonight.” “Okay, thank you very much. Can you book me in for next Saturday with Sasuke and I will pay 5000 more than any offer that comes through?”

The young girl looked at Naruto with disbelief, but quickly jotted it down on her piece of paper. “Absolutely Mr. Uzumaki, will you be coming with Garra?” “No, just me.” “No problem, all sorted, we shall see you on Saturday.”

-

Naruto went back to the street content and determined to win Sasuke over, he wanted to know more about him, he didn’t even care if nothing happened between them he just wanted to spend more time around him amongst his alluring presence.

“I’m not sure how someone who works in a shop could afford that much. You sure are a mysterious character Naruto.” Naruto’s heart started melting at the sound of that rich tone which hypnotized him to walk towards it owner. “You caught me.” Naruto smiled cheekily as he looked towards Sasuke who lent against a black Ducati. “I’m not sure how a student can afford that, mysterious aren’t we Uchiha?” “I guess we are both frauds.” “I guess so.” Naruto liked this version of Sasuke he seemed utterly different than the one he met inside the bar, he had more soul and character. But alas his eyes remained the same, a wall covering the sea that swirled behind them, Naruto needed to know who Sasuke Uchiha was.

“Want a ride back to your shack?” “On that?” Naruto never went on a motorbike before, but he had always dreamed to drive one. Though his investors would properly kill him. “Uh. I don’t know.” “You scared Uzumaki? Wow didn’t pick you to be the fragile kind.” “Tch, fine Uchiha, only because you owe me, seeming as I’m paying 15 grand to see you again on Saturday.”

Sasuke tossed over a helmet and jumped on the motorbike. Naruto was terrified but at the same time he felt so alive. His hairs were on end with the amount of adrenaline which rushed within his veins. A huge engine noise ignited which sent the Ducati into a monstrous rumble. Within a few seconds Sasuke got Naruto’s address and was zooming down the city.

-

Naruto was so terrified and excited that without realizing it he started clinging desperately to Sasuke’s waist. He nuzzled so closely to the man that he could easily smell Sasuke’s cologne, he wasn’t made aware of how close he had gotten until they were parked in front of his Apartment complex. “Sorry for clinging on to you so hard, I just thought I was going to die the entire time.” “Don’t worry everyone is like that their first time on a motorbike.”

“Do you take a lot of your girlfriends on you Ducati to impress them?” “Tch, no. Plus women aren’t really my style as well.” “Oh, you’re also gay?” “Yer, didn’t think it was appropriate to announce that whilst I was at work.” “Oh no, it’s cool. Well anyways thanks for the lift. I guess I will see you Saturday.” “I guess so.” Naruto and Sasuke stood there for what seemed forever, staring into each other eyes. Each one waiting for the other to move.

Naruto made himself turn away, he knew all he wanted to do was to kiss Sasuke, he was falling madly in love with someone he met only hours ago, and he knew that was insanity. So, to save himself, he made sure he walked away and didn’t do something stupid.

As Naruto got close to the glass door, he quickly turned around to see Sasuke hadn’t moved yet. “Hey Uchiha, you better be worth my 15 thousand dollars, I expect great service.” Naruto closed his eyes and smiled cheerfully. When suddenly he felt warm lips quickly leave its mark on his check. “Ille try my best, shop boy.”

Before Naruto could open his moth to respond or make his body move Sasuke had swiftly driven away on his Ducati leaving a trail of smoke and the softening sound of an engine rumble in its mist.

-

Naruto knew it, He had found the one and for once in his life he didn’t hate Sakura for setting him up. He was determined Sasuke was going to be in his life for a very long time. And if things worked out, he could make him stay for ever.

Naruto looked up to the moon which shined brightly in the star amongst the stars which twinkled around it.  It reminded him of Sasuke in the bar with the golden features eliminating behind him as he stood their glowing the brightest amongst it all.


End file.
